Yaya Wins
by Roxius
Summary: Yaya finally comes up with a way to make Hikari hers once and for all, as well as get Amane out of the picture. AmaneXHikari mentioned but not seen, and one-sided Yaya X Hikari. For some reason, I like this series all of the sudden...warning: violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Amane Ohtori was breathing heavily as she ran through the front-yard gardens of Spica Girls' Academy. The sun had already fallen, leaving her in near-complete darkness. Her only source of light were the various lamp poles that had been built around the perimeters of the three schools and the walkways that surrounded them. Removing her hand away from near her neck, Amane stared at the large red stain on her palm and winced. A small bullet-shaped hole on her right shoulder was still spewing out blood.

'Oh god...I can't believe this...' Looking around wildly, Amane quickly dashed towards the Strawberry Dorms. 'Hopefully...hopefully there'll be someone there...someone...to help me...'

At that instant, as Amane took another step forward, a gunshot rang out and shattered the silence like glass. Amane screamed in pain as a bullet tore through her calf muscle, and she crashed to the ground.

"Aggh...uuh...oh god...it fuckin' hurts..." Amane wheezed, struggling to lift herself back up. She could feel herself growing. colder and colder. Blood was leaking out of her leg wound and pouring out onto the cobalt-tile sidewalk she laid on. Her head was pounding like crazy. She just couldn't take it anymore.

A footstep. "Give it up, Amane-oneesama," snarled a feminine voice from within the surrounding darkness, "You can't even run anymore...you're doomed..."

A shiver crawled up Amane's spine, and her eyes widened in fear. 'I'm...I'm doomed...?'

"You are an idiot, Amane-oneesama. You just HAD to go and fall in love with her...didn't you?" snarled the disembodied voice, and Amane heard a _CLICK_. The attacker just locked and loaded her weapon to prepare for the final shots.

Tears pouring down her face, Amane screamed, "Why?! Why are you doing this?! I...I don't understand!! Why did you shoot me?! Twice, even!! Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?!"

A hand emerged from the darkness, a pistol aimed at Amane's forehead. "You fell in love with the woman that I love...and you won her over..."

Amane gasped. "You...!! Wait!! But, you're...you're...!!"

Her words were suddenly cut off as the trigger was pulled, and a bullet tore into Amane's face. Blood, and pieces of flesh and bone flew everywhere as several more bullets were blasted at Amane's chest, neck and crotch area. Amane's mutilated body shook violently for a moment before falling backwards. Amane's blood seeped out of the wounds and became like drops of dew on the blades of grass around her.

"Eww...I really did a number on her...I only meant to shoot once...guess I overdid it..." mumbled the voice of Amane's murderer as she inspected the damage she had done. A light flutter of smoke still flowed out of the pistol's barrel, and the murderer knew she had to dispose of it before any evidence could be formed against her.

"I wish I got to have some fun with her first...a little torture or something...ah well...at least the deed has been done..."

And with that, the murderer spun around on her heels and walked off rather calmly...

* * *

_The next morning..._

No one said a word as they watched the violently-murdered corpse of the late Amane Ohtori be taken away inside the ambulance for an autopsy. A huge crowd of girls from all three schools had gathered, and as soon as the ambulance had begun to drive off, a loud buzz of whispered conversations and loud weepings of heart-wrenching pain filled the air. Standing near the front of the crowd was Hikari Konohana, who seemed almost frozen on the spot.

"...Hikari..."

Hikari spun around and saw Yaya Nanto stepping up to her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Holding out her arms, Yaya silently offered to comfort the poor girl. Letting out a shrill chocked sob, Hikari practically flung herself into Yaya's arms and cried into her roommate's chest. Yaya wrapped her arms around Hikari's back and whispered over and over, "It'll be okay...it'll be okay..."

Raising her head, Yaya watched as the ambulance passed through the main gates and down the road. A victorious smirk formed on Yaya's lips, unseen by anyone. She almost wanted to laugh out loud, but she had to wait until she was far away from any of these many idiots that surrounded her, including the biggest idiot: Hikari, who had actually chosen Amane over her. However...that wasn't a problem anymore.

'Finally...finally...I'VE WON, AMANE...I'VE WON...NOW ME AND HIKARI-CHAN CAN LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR...'

Soon, dark clouds appeared overhead in the skies, and the students rushed back inside to avoid the oncoming storm...


End file.
